


Date Night

by wefellasangels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-22
Updated: 2015-06-22
Packaged: 2018-04-05 14:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4183899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wefellasangels/pseuds/wefellasangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Lucifer have a serious chat over a candle-lit dinner</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> a fic request by @alienkid97 on tumblr

You shake your head. “No…you can’t _do_ that.”

“Why not?”

“Because it draws attention and _it’s wrong_ , obviously.”

“That’s not a very compelling argument.”

“Are the Winchesters a compelling enough argument for you?”

Lucifer scoffs and stirs his coffee. The two of you sit across from each other at a small round table. What was meant to be a romantic evening in your library (complete with candles, a burning fireplace, and dimmed lights) has turned into a discussion about the cons of committing various acts of violence on the human race.

“Listen,” he says. “I have all this power and…an available and vulnerable target at my disposal. Not to mention thousands upon thousands of years’ worth of pent up rage and angst…” He shrugs. “I should be entitled, if anything, to…behave as I see fit.” He takes a sip of coffee. “Which, in this case, would include wiping a few major cities off the earth.”

You don’t why, but you can’t help it. You smile and a small laugh escapes your lips. You spear your fork through a chocolate-covered strawberry and take a bite.

“And the Winchesters?” You ask, mouth still full.

“What about them?”                                         

You swallow the strawberry. “Well, I mean if you start erasing points off the map, they’re going to notice. Omens will start showing up everywhere. They’ll track you down. They’ll find you and – “

Sensing the mounting panic in your voice, Lucifer takes your hand in his. As he rubs his thumb over the back of your hand, neither of you say anything for a few minutes. You can hear the snaps and pops of the fire in the background, its flames casting playful shadows over the books on the shelves.

“I’m not concerned about those two,” Lucifer finally states.

“Really?” you respond, skeptical.

“Absolutely not. You wanna know why? The Colt? Doesn’t work – piece of crap. The Horsemen’s rings? Nice trick – but also didn’t work. So whatever weapon those two brain-dead lampposts think they have; whatever fool-proof plan they think they’ve come up with, none of it will work. I’ll always win.” He gives you a triumphant smile and you relax slightly.

“Okay…so the Winchesters…apparently _not_ a problem,” you recount. You run a hand through your hair. “But the mass genocide thing, I just…” You trial off and shake your head again.

Lucifer sighs dramatically. “But it’s not fair! Why can’t I - “

“Babe – you just can’t… _kill people_ because you’re angry! You have to find other ways to – to deal with this thing – this grudge you have against humanity.”

He rolls his eyes.

“Please. Just leave all the cities intact…don’t kill anyone…please?”

Another sigh and he sticks his split-tongue out at you. “Fine. I won’t – for now.”

“Thank you.”

He gives you a smile and then stands up and leans over the table to plant a kiss on your forehead. When he takes his seat again, he winks at you and the fire goes out, leaving the two of you in total darkness.

 


End file.
